Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 April 2016
08:11 :P :P :P 08:11 :P :p 08:11 :P 08:12 PFM SENPAI! <3 08:12 :p 08:18 Kiradech Aphibarnrat 08:19 Sounds like that guys parents used a random name generator :P 08:20 :P 08:20 http://www.fakenamegenerator.com/ is <3 . 08:39 :P 08:40 Might as well create Douglas's gang. :P 08:42 :P 08:45 Wow 08:46 I found this comment on Accuweather :p 08:46 "Well I guess this storm shows Punxsutawney Phil is a Hillary supporter. Couldn't get anything right." 08:46 What is it? 08:46 Oh. 08:46 :p 08:46 It says 4 to 8 inches of snow for you @sass :P 08:47 You might not have school, who knows :P 08:47 Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so I most definitely know I will not have school :p 08:47 http://www.accuweather.com/en/weather-blogs/weathermatrix/who-got-june-1st-frost-snow/19051 08:47 Showed snow in NY on June 1 08:47 ;P 08:48 LOL 08:48 :p 08:49 if anything, bad weather benefits Bernie Sanders, because his supporters are far more enthusiastic then Clinton's. 08:49 GTG (bye) ;( 08:49 NOO :( 08:49 (wave) 08:49 (bye) 08:49 ;( 08:49 (bye) 08:52 Hello :p 08:52 Hi 08:52 I am now making my slither.io hurricane season :p 08:53 :P 08:53 (junioradmin) (junioradmin) ERROR: No user rights detected (admin) (bureaucrat) (bot) (admin) 08:53 :p 08:55 :P 09:02 DEAD. :/ 09:02 "P 09:02 *:p 09:02 ** :P 09:02 :p 09:05 (dead) 09:05 Yep. 09:02 *:p 09:02 ** :P 09:02 :p 09:05 (dead) 09:05 Yep. 09:33 (dead) again 09:33 Yep. 09:34 (blb) 09:34 (bbl) 09:34 (bye) 10:09 (dead) 10:10 "The one guy falls before he can reach it...then the one driver abandons ship lOL" 10:21 Hey 10:22 Hi 10:23 Chat looks dead... :/ 10:23 Hi Bob. 10:23 Anything happen today on HHW? 10:24 nope 10:29 Hey! (WAVE) 10:30 Hi Callum. 10:31 Hello, SS Callum. :p 10:32 The week after next it is supposed to get into the upper 80s :D 10:32 Cool here tonight we're gonna get 1 - 3 inches of snow.. 10:32 bleh 10:33 10:33 Uh huh nice. 10:33 :p 10:33 1-2 inches for me 10:33 :/ 10:34 No snow here. 10:34 (brb) 10:40 I should start coming here daily again 10:43 Yeah 10:49 test. 10:49 test 11:05 Yay I finally figured out how to redirect my message wall to my old talk page! 11:05 :D 11:06 :P 11:07 Actually nevermind.. 11:07 It didn't work 11:07 ;( 11:07 Fun fact: Once, Layten accused me of "tampering evidence", although, he didn't see what I actually edited. 11:08 Where @SM 11:08 :P 11:08 I was actually fixing the code of the Doug incident chat logs. 11:10 "HM, if you don't mind me asking, but why are you tampering with the evidence we used on Doug?? I know the case is now over, but it is still unacceptable to do that - I have reverted your edits - consider this a warning, and don't do it again wsc (talk) 08:13, October 19, 2015 (UTC)wsc" 11:10 Notice, he said "HM". 11:10 :/ 11:11 lol 11:11 Douglas also accused me of "vandalizing" his season. :/ 11:11 Although what I did was just fix some spelling mistakes... :/ 11:12 Douglas pls 11:12 Layten pls 11:13 SM pls 11:13 Bob pls 11:13 Callum pls 11:13 :P 11:13 Lol 11:13 :P 11:14 I won't rest until I figure out how to redirect my message wall to this: User:Hypercane/Talk 11:15 User:Hypercane/talk * 11:22 Have you tried moving the page? 11:22 + 11:22 :P 11:22 Oops. 11:26 Hey Nkech. 11:26 yo 11:27 Hi 11:30 :/ 11:35 SM yes 11:35 I have tried moving it 11:35 :Oh, okay. 11:36 And that failed epically. 11:37 11:37 I see.. 11:37 22:54, April 8, 2016 (diff | hist) Created a message wall on Hypercane's wall ‎ (Redirected page to User:Hypercane/Talk) 11:37 Sigh.. 2016 04 08